éphémère
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: chose promise chose du ! voila la seconde version nettement plus joyeuse ! (promis referais plus de chantage au review, la c'était exeptionnelle pasque vu la longueur ajouté a la seconde version......)
1. 1ère version

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : Chtiteelfie@aol.com

Source : Gw ^^ quoiqueee…. C plus un original qu'autre chose ^^0

Genre : Shounen ai *aucun doute là-dessus* Death aussi *pourtant j'aime pas ça* Et un couple que j'adore ^^ 13x2 POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^-^ *c pas nouveau l'état de mes neurones survivants*

Muse : Kei aucun doute ^^0 Trop guimauve pour Shinny pis c elle qui s'occupe des death

Disclamer : Persos pas a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : J'aime cette fic !!! Et je dirais rien de plus, pour pas vous empêcher plus longtemps de la lire. ^^

Éphémère 

C'était un peintre. Un peintre Allemand qui parcourait le monde à la recherche d'un trésor. Cette perle dont personne ne connaît l'apparence à moins de la voir. Ce diamant qui n'a de visage que celui du cœur. Cette rose à la beauté si belle, qu'elle n'est pas éternelle. C'était un ami qui lui avait demandé de rechercher ce trésor. Cet ami lui avait dit que ses tableaux n'auraient une âme, que lorsqu'il l'aurait rencontré. 

Alors, il le cherchait, ce trésor si précieux, qu'il vous donnait un talent exceptionnel. 

Alors, il parcourait le monde. 

Il cherchait encore et toujours. Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Il lui arrivait de demander à des peintres s'ils avaient trouvé se ce trésor. Certains lui disaient non, les autres lui répondaient oui en souriant d'une manière étrange. 

Tendre. 

Lointaine. 

Mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il marchait, chevauchait, de pays en pays à la recherche de ce trésor. Quand il tentait de l'imaginer, il avait la forme de la plus belle des perles. Une perle rosée aux multiples reflets arc-en-ciel. Puis la perle devenait saphir aux couleurs de l'océan, prenait la forme d'une émeraude aux milles teintes vertes, et cela continuait ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider d'une forme et en voyait des milliers en une seule. Alors il continuait ses recherches avec encore davantage de ferveur. 

L'homme traversa beaucoup de pays, beaucoup de continent. Il lui arrivait de s'arrêter et de peindre un paysage. 

Juste parce qu'il le trouvait beau.

Juste parce qu'il lui plaisait. 

C'est ce qui arriva ce jour-là. Il était sur la plage d'un pays. Il ne savait plus lequel. Il en avait tellement traversé. Il posa son chevalet, son matériel, et commença à peindre. Le soleil était à quelques pouces au-dessus de l'eau. Son reflet illuminait l'eau et le ciel d'un second éclat. Il commença à esquisser la scène. Il devait la faire rapidement. Donner les premières touches de couleurs avant que celles-ci ne changent. Il releva les yeux de sa toile, et ne posa plus son pinceau. 

Sur la plage, devant lui et à quelques pas sur le côté, se trouvait un homme. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les yeux pour leur couleur. Saphir et améthyste mélangés, quelques reflets cobalt à l'ombre de sa frange. Des longs cils appuyaient la beauté de ceux-ci. Ensuite le visage, fin aux pommettes rondes, les deux soleils empêchaient toutes ombres de s'y installer. Une peau blanche contrastant avec des lèvres rosées. De là où il était, le peintre arrivait à voir tous les détails malgré la distance. Il arrivait à apercevoir le grain de beauté au creux de son cou. Il pouvait voir tous les reflets sur la chevelure caramel. Le bronze mêlé à l'or et au cuivre du soleil qui se couchait. Ces rayons lumineux étaient enlacés et attachés en une natte qui suivait le vent. Un kimono lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait au Japon. Par l'ouverture, il pouvait voir un torse fin et imberbe. Le vent faisait claquer l'habit, l'entrouvrant parfois jusqu'au ventre plat. Le reste du costume, ample et large, l'empêchait de voir autre chose de ce corps mais il pouvait l'imaginer sans peine. Sans réfléchir, il remis sa main en route et commença à esquisser le jeune homme sur sa toile. Quand il releva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau, il ne vit que le sable et l'océan. Sa main en suspension retomba lentement. Le peintre lâcha son pinceau et courut jusqu'à l'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant le jeune homme. 

Mais rien. 

Il avait disparu. 

Comme dans un rêve, il était parti. 

Le peintre revint lentement sur ses pas. Il avait trouvé son trésor. Tout en pierres précieuses et finesse. Tout en perles et douceur. 

Il parcourt à nouveau le monde, à la recherche de son trésor. Ce trésor qu'il avait cru être un objet et qui était une personne. Un bijou de perfection vivant. Durant son second voyage, quelques artistes lui demandèrent s'il avait vu le trésor, et c'était à lui de sourire le regarde lointain et tendre. Il lui arrivait aussi de revoir des artistes de son premier voyage. Quand il leur demandait s'ils avaient revu leur trésor, certains souriaient tristement, d'autres montraient leur femme, leur mari, et pour les plus vieux une tombe, une bague et un portrait. Le peintre espérait qu'il ferait partie de ceux-la. 

Il continua sa route. Il savait quoi chercher maintenant. Pour l'aider dans sa recherche, il avait dû dessiner le visage de cet homme. Il n'aimait pas ce visage. Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était trop irréel. Mais pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'il avait. 

Sa route se poursuivit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après être de retour dans son pays. Là, il partit dans une forêt. S'assit et peignit le paysage qui l'apaisait toujours. Celui de la forêt en plein jour. Quand le vent faisait bruire le feuillage, changeant la luminosité à toute instant, illuminant le décor de milliers d'étoiles qui s'échappaient du ciel par les interstices entre les feuilles. Et il le revit. Le jeune homme s'approchait de l'Allemand en souriant. Il s'avança jusqu'au peintre, s'arrêta juste en face de lui, et se penchant en avant se soutenant avec ses mains sur ses cuisses. 

- Me suivez-vous ?

Le peintre regrettait sincèrement qu'on ne puisse rendre un son sur une toile. Cela embellirait tellement le tout…

- Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Désolé. 

- Y a pas de mal. Alors ?

- Je vous cherchais. 

- Vous n'aviez que deux jours de retard sur moi dans chaque ville.

- Vraiment ? Répondit le peintre avec espoir.

- Vraiment. Une fois, j'avais oublié quelque chose, je suis revenu en arrière et le réceptionniste m'a dit que quelqu'un m'avait mandé. Alors j'ai demandé au réceptionniste des autres hôtels où je suis descendu, de m'envoyer un télégramme si jamais quelqu'un me demandait à nouveau. Et j'en ai toujours reçu un. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

- Je vous cherchais.

- J'avais compris, fit le jeune homme en riant. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je cherche un trésor.

- Je ne vends pas de cartes… Fit le jeune homme étonné.

- C'est vous le trésor.

Le jeune homme rougit et le peintre voulut garder cette image pour toujours avec lui.

- Mais… On… Enfin…On ne se connaît pas…

- Vous êtes le trésor que je cherche…

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi au moins vous peindre, supplia le peintre.

 Le jeune homme le regarda en réfléchissant. Il ne perdait rien à le faire, si c'était une embuscade c'était déjà trop tard et dans le cas contraire, c'était très flatteur.

- Ça me va mais... puisque je vais être votre modèle, puis-je savoir votre nom ?

- Treize Khushrenada.

- Content de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Khushrenada, moi c'est Duo Maxwell.

Voyant que le peintre ne réagissait pas à sa main tendue, il alla la chercher lui-même pour la serrer. 

- Où voulez-vous que je me mette ?

- Tu…

- Comment ?

- Tutoyez moi je vous en prie.

- À condition que TU fasses de même.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Bon, et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?

- Mets-toi… Où tu veux.

- Tu n'es pas très difficile.

- Qu'importe où tu seras, ce sera inévitablement magnifique.

Duo rougit à nouveau, ne comprenant pas toute l'admiration qu'il voyait dans le regard du peintre envers lui. Il se retourne et alla s'adosser à un chêne, les mains croisées dans le dos, les yeux fermés vers le ciel.

Treize commença alors à le peindre. Tout d'abords les contours, ensuite le visage avec plus de précision. Il décrivit chacune des différences de lumière, peignit toutes les taches de lumière ayant eu l'audace de se déposer sur le visage de son trésor. À mesure qu'il le dessinait, d'étranges pensées montaient en lui. Pensées qu'il s'efforça d'oublier. Il avait attendu et cherché pendant tellement longtemps, qu'il en avait espéré pouvoir peindre sa perle aux milles reflets dans son intégralité, sans aucune barrière pour le représenter, dans le plus simple appareil. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rendre toutes les courbes de ce corps, toutes les petites imperfections créant la perfection. Son pinceau sur la toile glissa lentement jusqu'en bas, créant un trait fin sur l'esquisse.

- Tu paraissais plus enthousiaste tout à l'heure…

Le peintre sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec son modèle.

- Je ne te plais plus autant maintenant que tu n'as plus à me courir après ?

- NON ! C'est juste que… Je…

-Allez, encouragea Duo.

- …

- Promis je ne me vexerais pas.

- …

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? 

- …

- Je vais y aller alors, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Attends ! C'est juste que… Tu… Le prendras mal…

- Je te promets que non, à moins que la courtoisie de m'oblige au contraire.

- …

- Treize, je veux bien rester un peu mais je n'ai pas toute la journée…

- Je… Un nu…

- Bah tu vois c'était pas… Si… Difficile… Un nu ? De moi ?

Treize hocha la tête alors que son modèle le regardait les yeux exorbités. Il c'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à cela. Un nu. De lui. Et puis quoi encore ? Enfin il avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas le souffler. 

- Je suis désolé mais tu peux oublier. Je suis quelqu'un de respectable et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il ne fait pas très chaud. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. 

- …

- Je vais partir Treize…

Duo se penchant, et embrassa le peintre sur la joue. 

- … Et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Le jeune homme partit, laissant le peintre reprendre ses esprits. Treize mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il eut assez recouvré ses esprits, il se mit à courir vers l'endroit présumé où était partit Duo. Sans le retrouver. Il recommença ses recherches. Jour après jours il remonta la piste Duo Maxwell. Il voulait le voir à nouveau. Il en avait besoin. Il oublierait ses idées de nu mais voulait au moins un tableau de lui.

Il profita de ses voyages, pour améliorer son art. Il avait appris à manier toutes les couleurs des plus sombres aux plus éclatantes de lumière. À faire obéir les ombres sur ses peintures. Il avait compris comment rendre vivant jusqu'à la pierre. Mais surtout… Il avait introduit les odeurs. Il avait mélangé les pigments de couleur avec des extraits de parfum de fleurs concentrés. Il avait donné une odeur aux couleurs. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne. Il avait développé cela en secret. Dans l'unique but de mettre encore davantage en valeur le diamant rare qui le faisait avancer jour après jour.

Quand il le retrouva, Duo sortait de son hôtel. Il s'avançait dans la rue, quand Treize l'appela. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix, ne vit pas le fiacre arriver, et fut renversé par la voiture. Treize courut vers lui. Son modèle avait du sang qui lui coulait de nombreuses blessures. Plusieurs de ses os avaient été écrasés par les sabots des chevaux, et plus précisément une côte, juste à côté du cœur. Quand le peintre arriva près de Duo, celui-ci avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle. Treize laissa quelques larmes lui échapper. Il resta aux côtés de son modèle jusqu'à l'enterrement. Rencontra sa famille, s'excusa auprès d'eux pour l'incident, et repartit en voyage. Il avait découvert son trésor. Et il l'avait perdu. Sa détermination l'avait mené à sa perte.

Depuis on dit qu'un peintre parcourut monts et vaux, à la recherche jeune homme aux longs cheveux et à la peau de porcelaine. On dit qu'il ne se découragea jamais. On dit aussi que ses tableaux furent les plus beaux du monde. Et sa légende dit, que lorsqu'il mourut, de son dernier tableau sur lequel il avait dessiné sa perle, une âme en sortit pour l'accompagner dans l'éternité.

Fin ? ^^

Chtite : Na j'ai rien bouffé d'illicite ^^0

Kei ;Je veille au grain là-dessus (B 

Chtite : Elle m'a même interdit le choco et l'ice tea à la pèche durant l'écriture T-T

Kei : On sait les effets que ça a sur toi -_-

Chtite : Mais-heeuuu T-T

Kymoon : Privée de chocolat ? Mais c'est pire que tout ! Pauvre Chtite…

Kei : La seconde version maintenant ^^

Kymoon : Viiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! L'autre fin !! 

Chtite : ^^ A vi, si quelqu'un veux la seconde version *nettement plus joyeuse* faut le dire dans une review -__^ J'en demande pas 5 ou 10 ou n'importe quel nombre, juste une pour savoir si je me suis pas décarcassée pour rien ^^ 

Kymoon : *saute en agitant les bras pour bien se faire remarquer* Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je veux !!!!! Moi, je v…

Chtite : *baillonne Kymoon* ^^0 c pasqu'il y a un lemon ^^0


	2. 2nd version

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : Chtiteelfie@aol.com   

Source : Gw ^^ quoiqueee…. C plus un original qu'autre chose ^^0

Genre : Shounen ai *aucun doute là-dessus* lemon ^_______________^ Plutôt soft co même je pense, et 13x2 POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^^V

Muse : Kei mais chut

Kei : Pikoi chut ? Oo

Chtite : Urusei ! *se cache*

Kei : Oo

Disclamer : Persos pas a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime cette fic. Et j'aime particulièrement cette deuxième version. ^^ Moi ? Perverse ? Nooooooooooooon, jamais. Qui vous a mis une telle idée dans le crâne ?

Éphémère

- … Et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Le jeune homme partit, laissant le peintre reprendre ses esprits. Treize mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il eut assez recouvré ses esprits, il se mit à courir vers l'endroit présumé où était partit Duo. Sans le retrouver. Il recommença ses recherches. Jour après jours il remonta la piste Duo Maxwell. Il voulait le voir à nouveau. Il en avait besoin. Il oublierait ses idées de nu mais voulait au moins un tableau de lui.

Il profita de ses voyages, pour améliorer son art. Il avait appris à manier toutes les couleurs des plus sombres aux plus éclatantes de lumière. À faire obéir les ombres sur ses peintures. Il avait compris comment rendre vivant jusqu'à la pierre. Mais surtout… Il avait introduit les odeurs. Il avait mélangé les pigments de couleur avec des extraits de parfum de fleurs concentrés. Il avait donné une odeur aux couleurs. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne. Il avait développé cela en secret. Dans l'unique but de mettre encore davantage en valeur le diamant rare qui le faisait avancer jour après jour.

Alors Treize parcouru le monde. C'était devenu son but. Sa seule raison de peindre que d'avoir peut-être l'occasion de le revoir et d'avoir de lui un souvenir éternel. 

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

Treize se trouvait dans une énième ville marchande mais quand il entendit la voix, il se tourna vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade et l'espoir l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il découvrit son trésor. La perle qu'il avait cherché depuis ce jour sur la plage. Duo était là, devant lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, peut-être légèrement agacé, son kimono remplacé par une veste à queue de pie comme cela se faisait dans la haute société occidentale. Cela n'enlaidissait en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire. Le costume noir soulignait sa peau crémeuse et la coupe légèrement serrée montrait sa silhouette raffinée. Treize n'en revenait pas. 

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, je me trompe ?

- Ju… Juste une fois…

- J'accepte, mais tu me laisseras tranquille après ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- On va chez moi. Sans vouloir te vexer, je m'y sentirais plus en sécurit

- Je te suis.

Treize suivit Duo, tous son attirail de peintre sur le dos. 

- Ça n'est pas un hasard si tu as pu me rattraper dans cette ville-ci. J'y ai une gentilhommière et je devais m'y arrêter quelques jours.

Treize ne répondit rien. Peu lui importait que le hasard ait fait ou non son œuvre. Peu importe que le lieu soit décidé par le jeune noble. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en ce jour, il allait pouvoir le peindre. Dans toutes ses formes, exquises et lascives. Une beauté de sensualité innocente.

- Que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Cet homme est un peintre et je lui dois une faveur. Il a choisi un tableau mais il a besoin de tranquillité pour cela. Le premier qui entre sera sévèrement puni, et vous savez que je n'ai encore jamais eu la nécessité de le faire alors ne m'obligez pas, aujourd'hui, à vous réprimander par le bâton. Est-ce clair ?

Treize n'avait écouté ces paroles que d'une oreille musicale. Ce qu'elles disaient ne valait rien pour lui, mais le son qu'elles produisaient… Il se berçait de toutes ses notes qui l'enchantaient. C'était la seule chose avec le goût, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rendre sur tableau. Duo le fit entrer dans une chambre. Un lit en acajou aux draps de satin crème composait l'essentiel de la pièce. Un bureau lui aussi en acajou sur lequel reposait encre plume et papier, ainsi qu'une armoire du même bois que le reste formait le mobilier restant. Une fenêtre était ouverte sur un cerisier en fleur. Les pétales rose pâle se mélangeaient aux rideaux cobalt tandis que le vent soufflait sa brise du printemps. Le tout était éclairé de la douce lumière du printemps auquel, accompagné des chants des rouges-gorges. Treize entendit des bruits de vêtements froissés. Il se tourna et découvrit un paravent en dessin fin au style chinois. Il tremblait d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir la perle rare dans toute sa nudité et sa splendeur bientôt sous ses yeux, quand une voix lui enleva un peu de ses illusions.

- Je ne suis pas totalement pour le nu. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'auras droit qu'au haut, le reste sera sous les draps. 

- Mais…

- Treize… Je suis quelqu'un de bonne famille, je n'ai pas pour habitude de…Me déshabiller… Devant des inconnus… Encore moins pour qu'ils gardent ça sur tableau… J'ai l'impression que si je fais cela, je ne voudrais pas mieux que ces messieurs qui vont s'amuser aux maisons closes.

- Je… Comprends.

Duo sortit de derrière le paravent, une fine serviette blanche autour des hanches. Pour Treize, rien que cette vision le rendait presque fou. Il commença à installer fébrilement son chevalet, pendant que le jeune homme s'allongeait dans ses draps. La serviette arriva bientôt sur une chaise posée à cet effet.

- Prends la chaise du secrétaire si tu veux.

- Non. Ça ira sans.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, de toute façon, je vais devoir faire des allers et retours assez souvent.

- Je vois.

Treize s'installa devant sa toile, et commença les contours comme la dernière fois, à la différence près, que la silhouette était davantage mise en valeur, les courbes du corps bien plus soignées et le galbe mieux détaillé. À mesure que le dessin prenait forme, Treize sentait la fièvre monter en lui. Sur le papier, on pouvait voir le dessin en noir et blanc d'un jeune homme allongé sur le côté, une main sur les hanches, l'autre sous sa tête, le regard porté vers le lointain. Peu à peu, les muscles fins prirent forme, les draps devinrent réels, trop réels au goût du peintre. Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front alors qu'il représentait le jeune homme sensuellement allongé. Il sortit de son sac, sa palette de couleur, ainsi que ses extraits de fleurs. Il savait comment mélanger chaque fragrance pour leur donner la senteur voulue. Il posa tout cela sur une tablette à ses côtés, et s'approcha de Duo. Sous les yeux surpris du jeune homme, il se pencha sur sa tête et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Treize comprit son erreur devant les paroles. L'emploi de ces pronoms n'était pas innocent.

- Je veux que ton odeur soit dans le tableau… Et…

- N'essayez pas de m'avoir, M. Kushrenada. Je sais très bien qu'aucune odeur ne peut être reproduite sur un tableau à par celle du papier et de la peinture. 

- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Treize se dépêcha de chercher dans son sac le tableau d'un champ de fleurs. Dans celui-ci, il avait mélangé mille et une senteurs sans qu'aucune ne perturbe l'autre et ne la pervertisse. Il la montra au jeune noble allongé.

- Respirez.

- Si cela est n'est qu'une duperie, vous le regretterez.

- Je peux te jurer que non.

Malgré que Duo ait repris le vouvoiement, Treize continuait à le tutoyer, espérant par là le convaincre de sa bonne fois. Le jeune homme respira le tableau et ouvrit des yeux émerveillés.

- Comment ?

- Je ne saurais te l'expliquer sans me perdre dans des détails techniques. Mais le fait est là. Me pardonnes-tu ?

- Bien sûr. Et je ne douterais plus de toi maintenant.

Le peintre sourit à cette phrase. Il avait été pardonné et il avait une excuse pour effleurer le jeune homme. Il remit le tableau dans son sac et revint auprès de Duo. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et plongea son nez dans la douce chevelure bronzée. Le jeune noble n'avait pas détaché la natte, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait à loisir imaginer les rigoles de bronze que formerait la coiffure sans lien et cela lui suffisait. Après avoir constaté une odeur de miel probablement due au shampoing, de lavande et une fraîcheur mentholée, il repartit à son chevalet, posa plusieurs pigments de peinture sur une palette, il ajouta plusieurs gouttes de différente senteur, ainsi qu'un produit de sa composition pour que les ingrédients ne se combattent pas les uns les autres, et mélangea le tout. Avec un petit pinceau, il se mit à peindre la natte. Puis il rajouta un peu plus de jaune dans le mélange, reprit son pinceau et commença les reflets. Le dessin de la natte aux couleurs chatoyantes fut long, les reflets y étant nombreux. 

Quand cette partie fut finie, Treize, toujours aussi fiévreux reposa ses instruments et retourna près du jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et plongea cette fois-ci son nez dans le cou de Duo. Il effleura la peau fine tout en respirant la lavande de sa peau. Celle-ci mélangée à la sueur donnait un parfum capiteux. Treize y resta bien plus longtemps que ne l'aurait voulu la convenance et fut surpris de n'entendre aucune remarque du jeune homme. Il releva la tête, étonné, et découvrit le regard grisé du jeune homme. Il porta une main au cou de celui-ci et caressa à nouveau la zone qu'il avait effleurée du bout du nez. Il sentit Duo frémir sous ses doigts. Il avait touché un point sensible sans le vouloir. Mais cela ne pouvait être suffisant aux vues de la réaction du jeune noble. Il essaya de se rappeler un geste qu'il aurait fait qui aurait pu par mégarde obtenir ce résultat. De sa main il effleura le ventre du natté, faisant frissonner ce dernier, remonta la main jusqu'au creux des reins et commença à caresser cette partie. 

Bientôt un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Duo. Lentement, Treize fit basculer ce dernier sur le dos tout en continuant ces caresses subtiles. Il en avait tellement rêvé de cet instant.

Il remplaça sa main sur le cou par ses lèvres. Avec cette main libre, il prit celle du jeune homme et la fit glisser sous sa propre chemise. 

- Treize… Supplia Duo.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Je… Pas bien… Je…

Sa tentative de phrase se termina par un gémissement vite avorté. Treize se pencha sur l'oreille du jeune noble.

- J'ai plongé au cœur du péché le jour où je t'ai vu. Et je n'ai aucune chance de m'en extraire car tu m'y as envoyé au fond de cette abîme dès le premier regard, il lui lécha l'arrière de l'oreille, y as mis un couvercle à la première parole, il descendit vers la zone sensible du cou, et m'y as paralysé au premier sourire, et s'attaqua enfin aux clavicules.

Duo sentait en lui une chaleur monter, sensibilisant tout en anesthésiant chacun de ses membres. Il ne sentait plus rien du monde mais ressentait tout. Il commença alors à prendre des initiatives. Le natté passa ses mains sous la chemise du peintre et commença à l'enlever lentement, apprenant tout d'abord par le toucher les formes de cet homme qui l'avait emprisonné et libéré. 

Pendant ce temps, Treize parcourait chaque parcelle de sa peau, goûtant à cette friandise avec une retenue étonnante. Il sentit soudain sa chemise glisser le long de ses épaules pour atterrir sur le sol. Un souffle malicieux arriva à son oreille.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier. Il t'aurait suffi de te regarder dans un miroir pour avoir un modèle…

Duo se rallongea sur le matelas en regardant Treize de ses yeux violacés. 

- Jamais tu ne me feras croire que tu n'es pas dans ce monde, le trésor que recherchent les marins en parcourant les océans. Cette sirène qui fait plonger les marins par sa seule voix.

Le peintre se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune noble. Il entrouvrit lentement sa bouche, et fit glisser dans celle de Duo sa langue. Il taquina celle du natté avec la sienne, cherchant à la faire réagir. Cela ne mit pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne jouent ensemble, s'enlacent et s'entrelacent. Chacun sentit le désir de l'autre à travers le mince morceau de satin qui les séparait. La main libre de Treize descendit sous le drap jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Duo et le caressa. Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son corps et la vit sur celui de Duo. La subtile fragrance qui sortait de ses deux parfums mélangés à la senteur de la lavande et du miel, grisait encore davantage les deux hommes. L'autre main de Treize continuait de caresser le côté du jeune noble, faisant lentement glisser sa main sur le ventre, puis la faisant remonter jusqu'au torse où elle s'amusa avec les bourgeons rosés. 

Le natté, toujours frissonnant, avait une main accrochée à l'une des épaules de son amant, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la caresse de son dos à la peau fine et douce. La chaleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui se mélangeait à la fraîcheur des brises printanières, l'envoyant dans un autre monde. Il s'impatientait des caresses trop douces du peintre sur son désir.

- Treize… Finit-il par gémir alors que son cœur battait comme jamais.

Ce dernier, la tête toujours dans son cou, émit un léger grognement tout en continuant de titiller le point sensible.

- Emmène-moi… S'il te plait… Emmène-moi…

Surpris, le peintre releva la tête et s'attaqua à la mâchoire.

- Où ça ?

- Au cœur du péch

Treize souri et descendit lentement vers l'entrejambe du jeune noble tout en parcourant de baisers son corps frémissant. Il enleva le drap coupable d'être ici, et embrassa le désir de Duo. Ce dernier hoqueta sous la pression et dut se mordre les lèvres quand sa fierté fut avalée. Des doigts demandèrent bientôt l'entrée de sa bouche l'empêchant de trop réfléchir aux sensations qui le parcouraient. Duo s'empressa d'enduire les doigts, ayant par là, l'impression de se libérer d'un quelconque poids. Les doigts partirent bien vite à son goût et la chaleur reprit ses droits alors qu'il n'était plus occupé que par les sensations qu'il ressentait. La sueur coulait sur son corps tandis qu'une brise fraîche venait réveiller les parties de son corps qui avait eu la chance de s'être endormies. Il sentit les sensations se multiplier par millier alors que quelque chose rentrait doucement dans son intimité. Un corps brûlant et glacé, des sensations douloureuses et extatiques, mille sensations et aucune. Voilà ce que ressentait Duo. Il était parti ailleurs depuis un moment et ne se rendait plus compte des cris, gémissements, grognements, et ronronnements qu'il laissait échapper. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ce tumulte d'émotions, il ne sentit pas les autres doigts venir en lui et encore moins quand ils partirent. Par contre, à l'arrivée du désir de Treize…

Deux fleurs se détachèrent du cerisier, se laissant emporter par la brise, tandis que deux cris de pur plaisir résonnèrent.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, Treize avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde, alors que la sueur coulait sur son corps musclé et bronzé par les voyages, le faisant luire. Sous lui, Duo n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Plusieurs brises passèrent avant qu'enfin Treize se mette en mouvement, remis de son entré dans l'intimité étroite du jeune noble. Il commença lentement à exciter la zone sensible de Duo, tout en caressant ses flancs avec ses mains. Le natté, ses mains posées sur le torse de Treize, caressait avec avidité la peau douce, voulant toujours plus de sensations. Et il n'en eut jamais autant que lorsque soudain, tout son corps s'enflamma, le paralysant d'une force inconnue, une coulée de lave dans son intimité l'achevant, et la tension dans tout son corps se relâcha dans un puissant râle. Duo tremblait de tout son corps quand Treize s'allongeait à ses côtés, épuisé. Aussitôt, le jeune noble gelé par les brises passant et repassant sans cesse, se colla contre le peintre.

- Merci… Réussit-il à souffler…

- Je n'ai… Rien fait.

- Tu m'as emprisonné… Avec toi …Au fond de l'abîme…

- Le regrettes-tu ?

- Je… Sais pas encore… Laisse-moi… Retrouver mes esprits…

Treize se tourna, embrassa Duo avant de le coller contre son torse. Sa main erra jusqu'à la natte du jeune noble. Il descendit jusqu'au nœud et le taquina, demandant tacitement la permission de l'enlever. Une main entoura son torse.

- Pas encore… Tant… Que je ne suis pas sûr… De toi…

- Dois-je… Descendre plus profond…. Encore…Que les abîmes ?

- À condition… Que tu m'emmènes avec toi… Mais… Pas maintenant…

Duo, épuisé physiquement par l'activité non prévue et moralement par toutes les émotions et sensations tourbillonnant en lui, s'endormit en serrant le corps chaud de Treize contre lui. Ce dernier se releva sur un coude, caressa lentement la chevelure de sa perle, cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Puis attrapa la serviette en essayant de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Il nettoya la semence vitale de leur deux corps, avant de prendre le drap et de s'en recouvrir lui et son amant ayant la tête du jeune noble au creux de son épaule. Un étrange sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le même que celui des autres peintres qui avaient retrouvé leur trésor. Un murmure sortit de sa bouche.

- Perles et diamants… J'étais bien loin du compte… Même une rivière de joyaux ne vaudrait pas sa beauté… Mon trésor…

Duo, comme si même dans son sommeil il entendait les paroles de Treize, se mit à sourire en se bouinant contre le peintre. Ce dernier lui fit une dernière caresse sur la joue, avant de s'endormir, serré contre lui.

Fin.

Chtite : Et vala la vrai fin ^^

Kei : ^________________________^

Kymoon : C'est nettement mieux. ^^

Shinny : INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIICE è_____________________________

Chtite : Heeuu *recule de la boule de poil furax* Tout doux ^^0

Shinny : Grrrrrrrrrr

Kei : Bah keya le chaton ^^ ?

Shinny : C moi qui m'occupe des lemons normalement è____________________

Kei : Ah bon ? *sifflote*

Shinny : Grrrrrrrr

Chtite : Heeuuuu ^^0 *rire très nerveux* C un lemon soft co même ^^0

Kymoon : Éffectivement…

Shinny : M'en fiche 

Kymoon : Allez… Pour te venger, tu lui feras faire un lemon SM la prochaine fois ^^

Chtite : *se cache* Review please ? à Kymooon : lui donne pas d'idée pareil T-T *l'en a bien assez toute seule*


End file.
